Sky High Airlines
by Hazel Marie Graves
Summary: We follow a series of event that happen to Brody West, Shayne Mahoney and Noah fisher along with their wives.
1. Maddie's water breaks

It had been over a year since Noah had married Bailey and everyday he grew more in live with her. When she had told him three days that she pregnant he had literally been blown to his ass. He was going to father. He couldn't believe it. When Shayne had asked "Buddy, what are you doing on your ass looking like you have just received that best gift anyone could ask for?" Noah looked up at his best friend and said "Bailey, she just told me she is pregnant. Shayne I am going to be a father."

Shayne had looked at him and said "Holy shit not another." Shaking his head he sat down on the nearest chair and said "Well, I guess we better add a nursery to the airport friend. Maddie is going to pop any day. And here I thought I was going to be the first of us to have kids." Shaking his head he stood up and went over to the bay window saying "I can't believe that I will be the only fatherless man working here. I am really happy for both of you"

Laughing Noah watched Shayne and said "Give it time buddy, Dani will bare a child for you." At least he hoped she would.

Nodding Shayne said "I hope so."

As she sat her desk doing her normal routine Maddie felt the baby and hissed out a long breathe. The past couple of days the baby had been very active and she had been having minor contractions. But she hadn't told Brody because he was already asking her to take an easy. She in the early part of her ninth month and everyone knew she was about to pop. It was just a matter when. As she typed she ignored the kicking and answered a call. After after hanging up the phone called Bailey over and said "Bai, I need to go to the ladies room can you take over please?'

Smiling bailey nodded and replied "Sure thing girl. Take a break in fact you look like you could use it." Seeing that Maddie looked a bit piqued she sat down and said "I have it Bailey."

Maddie nodded and said "Thanks Bai." Getting up she waddled off to the bathroom. Half between the reception desk and the bathroom though everything started spin and she leaned up against the wall. Staying there for a few minutes she looked down and saw a puddle of clear water under her feet. Feeling over herself she felt noticed that her pants were wet. Knowing that Noah's office was close by she went to call out "No.." but before he could get his name out of her mouth she fell to the ground and screamed in sheer agony.

As the phone started to ring she heard an agony filled scream rent through the air. Looking around around she saw the Maddie was clutching her stomach and in some serious pain. Not even hesitating she picked the phone and told whoever on the other end of the phone to call back in ten minutes because they were having an emergency. Hanging up on them she picked the receiver back up and called 9-1-1 asking them to send out the EMS team.

As they stayed there quiet few a scream brought them up. It sounded like it was just outside of the door. Getting up from his desk he said "Oh shit Bailey." as he headed towards the door with Shayne close on his heels he threw through the door open as another scream rent through the air. Going out into the hall they saw that is was Maddie and Bailey. As time stopped Shayne said "Shit, she needs to get the hospital." Kneeling down next to her Noah said "Don't worry Maddie we are here."

Getting off the phone with 9-1-1 Bailey rushed over to where Noah and Shayne had joined Maddie. Getting there she said "The paramedics are on their way." Standing there close by she looked at Shayne and said "We need to call Brody. But he is on a flight."

Shayne sighed and said "I will go in the office and do that right now." Turning on his heel he radioed Brody and said "Pal we have an emergency."

Maddie looked at Noah and said "help." Right before losing consciousness.

Hearing his best friends voice over the radio he said "Awe what you guys cant handle things with out me."

Catching Maddie in his arms he yelled out "Shayne, tell him he needs to get back here now." looking up at Bailey he said "Thank you babe."

Nodding he said "Brod, it's Maddie. You need to get back here. And fast."

Freezing in what he was doing Brody said "Maddie, what is it is she ok?"

Bailey nodded and said "your welcome love." Looking at Maddie she shook her head. For weeks the guys had been on to her about taking off and taking an easy. But Maddie being Maddie hadn't listened.

Noah settled him self on the ground and positioned Maddie so that she was sitting up against him.

Shayne ran a flustered hand through his hair and said "I don't know Brod. We have the paramedics on their way though."

Growling into the radio he said "Tell them to take her to Los Angeles Memorial. I will be there in a couple of hours. Have one of the girls stay with her. When I get back us guys will go to the hospital."

He sure as shit hoped she wasn't going into labor. She was just a week into her ninth month. Turning on his heel he walked from the cock pit and went to his client and said "Mr. Smith, can I speak with you for a minute."

Turning around James looked at his pilot and said "What is it son? Is everything ok?" He could something wasn't right.

Looking at his client he explained to him that his wife was pregnant and on her way to the hospital. He also said he needed to get back as soon as possible and asked how much longer things would take.

Listening to his he said "Son, I will be there in a minute. I know how it is to have a pregnant wife and be worried." Turning to his Client he said "Mr Williams- St. John, I will call you in a couple of days and fill you in on the progress of the project." Not waiting for an answer he turned and walked with his pilot back to the plane. Seeing the young mans posture he said " I am sure she will be just fine. If there is anything you need you have number always feel free to call me and my wife we will help you with whatever."

Brody nodded and said "Thank you Mr. Smith. it will be gratefully appreciated." Getting on to the plane and going to the cock pit he turned and looked at Mr. Smith and said "you are one of the best clients I have had in a while."

James nodded and said "Lets just get you to your wife Mr. West"

With that said Brody went into the cock pit and started the plane. Waiting on his ok to take off he checked his meters and gages once more. Receiving the ok he pulled out of the hanger and went down the run way. Getting into the air about ten minutes he radioed back to Sky High and asked "How is my Maddie doing?'

Hearing his best friends voice Shayne said "The paramedics are just getting here."

Rushing in the luxurious mini airport with his partner and the gerny in tow. Jake followed the voices. Reaching the people he looked down and then back at his partner Samantha and said "We then CC's of fluids put into her stat." Looking at the guy who was holding her he asked "Does she have anything medical wrong with her."

Noah looked at the paramedic and snapped saying "sir, she is pregnant. Her water broke. What do you think is wrong?" In his worrying over Maddie his manners had flown out of the door minutes ago. Hoping like hell that Brody got back fast he looked to Bailey and said "Darling ride with her to the hospital." Looking up at the paramedic whom he had just snapped on he said "I am sorry. I am just worried. Would you mind taking her to Los Angeles Memorial. Her husband is on his way back."

As she helped Jake lift the young woman up and on to the gerny she said "We can do that and please don't be sorry. We understand that you are worried." Connecting the iv to the young woman arm she said "Ma'am you can go a head on ride in the front with me."

Nodding Bailey gave her husband a kiss and then before going to grab her purse she said "Noah sweetie, I will call you as soon as we get the hospital and let you know what is going on."

Noah nodded and stood up.


	2. Brody flies back to Sky High

As he flew back to Sky High all he could think about as Maddie and how had been her that she needed to rest. But Maddie always being Maddie hadn't listened. He swore at time she purposely tested his patience. Hoping like she was ok Brody sighed. About fifteen minutes from Sky he radioed Shayne tell him to have Noah ready.

Shayne said "Noah is ready to lock shop up when you get in and tie down." It had been about thirty minutes earlier that Bailey had called them told them the joyful news. Maddie had had twins in ambulance on the way to the hospital.

With a sigh he said "See you all inf fifteen minutes then." Preparing his plane for landing he spoke through the intercom to make sure Mr. Smith had his seat belt on. Starting to bring down the plane waited for the air control tower at Sky High to confirm that it was ok to land. Getting the ok he landed smoothly even though his nerves were scattered to hell. Pulling the plane in to the hanger. He cut the engine and then left the cock pit.

Noah and Shayne had already made sure that the rest of the people knew that Sky High closing early for the rest of the day. Many of the workers had simply nodded while a few of them had grumbled and left. Seeing Brody pull in and walk off of his plane waiting for client they both could tell that he was frazzled. They looked at one another and it was Shayne that said "do we tell him now or on the way to the hospital?"

Noah ran an anxious hand through his hair and said "When he comes in let him go his office first. But we will tell before we leave."

As spoke briefly to Mr. Smith he apologized and told the guy he would make it up to him. Mr. Smith had insured him that is was alright and then said "Brody, you have bigger then going on right now. I assure you I am not upset. Now go." Nodding towards the building he patted the young man's and headed for his Ferrari.

Brody nodded and rushed inside to where Shayne and Noah were waiting anxiously for him.

Seeing Brody heading towards them and knowing what was going to go down Shayne said "I have told Dani already to meet us at the hospital."

Noah nodded just as his phone rang. Answering it he said "Noah Fisher. How may help you?"

Hearing her husbands voice Bailey said "You all need to hurry they have placed Maddie in the labour room."

At what his wife had just said his head snapped and her said curtly to Brody and Shayne "Lets go lets lets go. Maddie is in the labour room." quickly he said "We are on our way now beautiful and thank you."


	3. Maddie in Labor

As he flew back to Sky High all he could think about as Maddie and how had been her that she needed to rest. But Maddie always being Maddie hadn't listened. He swore at time she purposely tested his patience. Hoping like she was ok Brody sighed. About fifteen minutes from Sky he radioed Shayne tell him to have Noah ready.

Shayne said "Noah is ready to lock shop up when you get in and tie down." It had been about thirty minutes earlier that Bailey had called them told them the joyful news. Maddie had had twins in ambulance on the way to the hospital.

With a sigh he said "See you all inf fifteen minutes then." Preparing his plane for landing he spoke through the intercom to make sure Mr. Smith had his seat belt on. Starting to bring down the plane waited for the air control tower at Sky High to confirm that it was ok to land. Getting the ok he landed smoothly even though his nerves were scattered to hell. Pulling the plane in to the hanger. He cut the engine and then left the cock pit.

Noah and Shayne had already made sure that the rest of the people knew that Sky High closing early for the rest of the day. Many of the workers had simply nodded while a few of them had grumbled and left. Seeing Brody pull in and walk off of his plane waiting for client they both could tell that he was frazzled. They looked at one another and it was Shayne that said "do we tell him now or on the way to the hospital?"

Noah ran an anxious hand through his hair and said "When he comes in let him go his office first. But we will tell before we leave."

As spoke briefly to Mr. Smith he apologized and told the guy he would make it up to him. Mr. Smith had insured him that is was alright and then said "Brody, you have bigger then going on right now. I assure you I am not upset. Now go." Nodding towards the building he patted the young man's and headed for his Ferrari.

Brody nodded and rushed inside to where Shayne and Noah were waiting anxiously for him.

Seeing Brody heading towards them and knowing what was going to go down Shayne said "I have told Dani already to meet us at the hospital."

Noah nodded just as his phone rang. Answering it he said "Noah Fisher. How may help you?"

Hearing her husbands voice Bailey said "You all need to hurry they have placed Maddie in the labour room."

At what his wife had just said his head snapped and her said curtly to Brody and Shayne "Lets go lets lets go. Maddie is in the labour room." quickly he said "We are on our way now beautiful and thank you."

Looking at the nurses running from Maddie's room Bailey felt like she was going to throw up. She was less then a month into her pregnancy and already hated the morning sickness.

Looking at his two best friends Brody said "Lets go now please." As they walked out to Shayne's Jeep he ran a nervous hand through his hair. He couldn't believe the he was going to be a father


End file.
